This proposal will investigate the etiological relationship of noise, heat, and other hazards in the work environment to cardiovascular disease and overall physical health status. The data used will be from the METELLI project, a prospective ten-year study on metalworkers in Finland that has collected information on exposures to specific hazards, job characteristics, psychosocial functioning, medically-determined health status. Independent variables of interest to this study include industrial hygiene measurements of noise, heat, silica and light; job characteristics such as work pace, monotony; psychosocial functioning such as social support, stress symptoms; and health practices such as smoking and alcohol consumption, diet. Ourcome measures will include cardiovascular disease morbidity and mortality and overall morbidity and mortality. Results will provide evidence on the individual and joint effects of the independent variables on worker health, with particular attention to cardiovascular disease.